


Bitten Once, Twice Shy

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, McCall Pack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Malec, Secrets, Spark Stiles Stilinski, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec was bitten once but learned to control it. When he got back to his family in New York, though, he forgets to mention that fact. Or is he just doing his best to hide it from his family? After all, he can’t be a shadowhunter and a werewolf. Or can he?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea did not leave my mind, I had to write it.
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instrument or the Teen Wolf, just the plot.

He was part of the McCall pack now, but Alec had a life in New York.

He learned to control the rage when the full moon came, no one got killed in the process, and it was fine for him. Alec didn’t want to become a killer and he found that Scott and Stiles were great mentors. They helped him so much.

Alec was feeling trapped, though. He missed his family, even though he had a pack, and the pack were helping and were there for him. However, Alec still missed his siblings.

Scott watched his pack, noticing how Alec barely spoke lately. Believing that the young beta might have a lot on his mind he went and sat next to him.

“Alec, are you ok?” Scott asked as he looked with concern at the new beta that he saved.

“Just missing my family in New York,” Alec replied, not daring to look into the eyes of his alpha.

Finally, he belonged somewhere, and it felt good, but he missed his family more.

“Alec, it is all right for you to return home, but for safety I think that we will join you. The hunters will keep hunting us, and we are better working with a pack, while you will be with your family. I’m sure everything will be all right,” Scott told him as he hid a smile. Scott had a feeling that Stiles' mind was working overtime.

“Hey,” Stiles called, and the pack laughed. “Do I need to do anything in the pack?”

“You are the smartest one, Stiles. I know that, and everyone in the pack knows that.” Derek told him and kissed his mate.

“Alec, Derek and I will go ahead with you and check out the city before the rest of the pack join us. You will get to be back with your family and we will get to have a road trip,” Stiles suggested.

“What is a road trip?” Alec asked.

“You never had a road trip? How did you move around?” Stiles asked.

“Portals,” Alec replied with a smile.

He noticed the shock on the pack faces and asked, “How do you move around from place to place?”

“Driving mostly,” Derek replied.

“You have portals?” Stiles asked as he left his boyfriend and sat beside the young man.

Alec nodded at him.

“You’ve got to tell me all about them!” Stiles exclaimed, excitement sparking in his eyes.

“Oh oh, I don’t think he took his Adderall today,” Derek told the pack as he noticed the look that the Alpha gave him.

Alec explained to his pack about warlocks and demons, almost everything about his life as a shadowhunter, and now he was a werewolf as well.

“Warlocks? Interesting. Maybe one of them could teach me more of that spark.” Stiles mumbled.

“I think it best to leave out the werewolf part, at least for now. I don’t know how my parents will take it,” Alec explained to the pack.

“We will take care of it, Alec, don’t worry,” Stiles told him as he ignored the look from his best friend.

“Stiles, what are you doing?” Scott asked his best friend.

“Alec needs our help, and we are going to help him.” Stiles replied and smiled at Alec.

“Stiles, we need to protect Beacon Hills,” Scott reminded him, his eyes flashing red.

“You can if you want, me and Derek can be on our way to New York,” Stiles told him as the trio walked over to the blue jeep.

“We will be all right,” Derek told Scott as he watched his mate speaking with Alec with excitement. “You can’t win this battle, not when he’s like this anyway. He is in one of his moods.”

“I know, I’ve seen it before when we walked in the woods searching for a body,” Scott told him with a smile, and then he added, “Let us know, we will come as soon as you are all settled.”

Derek nodded and hurried toward the jeep as Stiles used the horn to hurry the sourwolf along as they rode away.

“I hope that New York is prepared for them,” Scott joked to the pack as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.

After five days give or take, they finally arrived in New York. Alec walked toward the institute while Derek and Stiles looked for a place that they could live in while they were there.

Alec was not welcomed with open arms as he passed through the door of the institute. He could see the glare his parents gave him, wondering where he was and why he did not stay in contact with them or the Los Angeles Institute.

“Go to your room. Your father and I will deal with your attitude with the consul at Idris. Tomorrow you will join the patrols and act as you should. We will not tolerate another act of disappearance. You should do your duty, not hide like a coward from it. We taught you far better than that,” Maryse told him with a glare.

Alec walked toward his room, ignoring his siblings, and used the lock rune to seal it. He needed to be alone, but he missed his pack.

Maybe coming back to New York was a mistake, but he could do nothing about it now. He needed to face his demons. He did not know how his parents were going to take it, but for now he would sleep, dreaming of his pack who gave him his life back and taught him how to control his wolf.

His pack was more family to him than his family was.

Maybe he’d been too quick in wishing to return. He felt so alone in this institute, no matter how big his family was. He felt alone, so alone, and he missed his pack.

He heard his phone vibrating and the screen lit up as he found that he had a new message from a pack group chat that he didn’t remember joining, but then he remembered that he lent his phone to Stiles more than once during the road trip. He must have added Alec to the group chat.

Alec opened his phone and read the messages. It made him smile. The pack was truly his family. They knew how to ease his pain, even though he was alone in the institute.

**McCall Pack Chat**

Stiles: “So, how was it?”

Derek: “Stiles, let him be, he is with his family.”

Derek: “Wait, why did I message you? I’m right next to you.”

Stiles: “You just did it twice!” Joy emoji added.

Scott: “GUYS, shut up!”

Scott: “So, how was your day?”

Alec: “Not so good.” Sad face emoji added.

Stiles: “Why? Do you want to come over and sleep here with us?”

Derek: “Sorry about him, he didn’t take his Adderall today.”

Alec: “I might take you up on that once my parents go to other place.”

Stiles: “YES!”

Lydia: “I’m sorry to hear your day didn’t go well, Alec.”

Alec: “It’s okay. I hope tomorrow will be better, and I had the best first road trip ever. Thanks for that, Derek and Stiles.”

Stiles: “Anytime. When do you want us to meet again?”

Alec: “I’ll keep you updated.”

Scott: “We will be there soon. And Stiles? Don’t get arrested.”

Stiles: “Hey! I’m not the one that will get arrested. But you did give me an idea.”

Derek: “SCOTT, why me?”

Alec: “What am I missing?”

Lydia: “Boys will be boys, you’re not missing anything, Alec. Take care of yourself, hopefully we will meet soon.”

Alec: “Thank you.”

Scott: “No problem, Alec.”

* * *

Alec rested in bed, feeling happy that his rest of the pack will arrive soon, and he won’t feel alone.

The next day, Alec left his room to eat breakfast and then walked over to the ops room where his parents were.

While his mother spoke, he noticed that she was only watching him, and he could feel eyes on him from the other shadowhunters.

“Thank you for finally joining us, Alec.” Maryse glared at him as she spoke.

“As you all know, Alec was missing for several days. He was seen once in the Los Angeles Institute and then vanished, only reappearing yesterday. He will join you to patrol. Give him an update,” Maryse spoke.

His parents left the ops room, while he went to gear up.

Alec controlled himself as he left the institute, his siblings behind him. He activated the tracking rune to find any demon trails. He soon found some and left his siblings behind, running into danger with no fear in his eyes.

“Alec, wait,” Izzy called as she and Jace hurried after their brother.

Alec heard his sister as he hurried and hid the claws that had popped out, his yellow eyes flashing to their own color as he moved the bow back behind his shoulder, “I’ve got it guys. I still have it in me.”

Then he turned away and left, not noticing the surprised look on their faces as they could see the two demons he’d taken down had other marks on them besides arrow wounds.

“Jace, I don’t know what our parents said to him that made him unable to look at us, but I think we should catch up with him. I don’t want to see him hurt, but I do want to know what happened,” Izzy said.

“Izzy, he never came to the parabatai ceremony, and I had no parabatai, I don’t know why he is ignoring me,” Jace replied.

“He’s ignoring me too, but I’m sure that he has enough to deal with from mom and dad for now,” Izzy told him.

“Do you think your mom and dad will agree that we can have the parabatai ceremony as Alec is home now?” Jace asked her.

“You can try, but now we need to catch up with our brother,” Izzy responded.

“Where did he go?” Jace asked as he ran, trying to find his brother, but his brother was nowhere in sight.

“I’ll call him,” Izzy suggested.

“Isabelle, why are you calling me?” Alec asked as he heard his sister’s voice and saw her name on the caller ID.

“Brother, you disappeared on us! Don’t you remember us going to battle, three going in, three coming out?” Izzy asked him.

“Oh, right, well, I’m around,” Alec replied and hung up the phone.

Izzy looked at her phone and then turned to look at Jace, telling him what Alec told her.

“He changed. I can’t pinpoint how he changed, but for now we need to find him.” Izzy told him as she came to a conclusion about her brother.

“Let’s go find him before he gets hurt and maybe when we finish patrolling and have some free time we will take him to the Pandemonium. We might have more luck there,” Jace suggested.

“Maybe it will help us, some sibling bonding time together,” Izzy replied with a smile.

They stopped in their tracks as they saw something strange. Even with all the shadows they could tell it was a werewolf. They were wondering why a werewolf was even there in the first place when something began to happen. The werewolf seemed to change right in front of their eyes. It became a man. As he moved out of the shadows they could see it was their brother.

Jace and Izzy were certain their minds were playing tricks on them. Alec couldn’t be the werewolf! It was more likely Alec had just seen the werewolf like they had and was just as confused.


End file.
